


AHHHHHHHHHH

by blueinkedbones



Series: close your eyes and see [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, magical hangover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueinkedbones/pseuds/blueinkedbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magical hangovers are the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AHHHHHHHHHH

Head in his hands, Stiles folds, falls.

Derek catches him. His free arm winds around Stiles' shoulders, palm gentle around the curve of his jaw.

“Stiles?”

“Mmhmph?” Stiles says, swears at his throbbing skull, and mutters unintelligibly into Derek’s shirt. It doesn’t help; he squirms, makes an unhappy noise against Derek’s neck. “Magical hangovers are the worst.”

Then there are warm wide palms on his cheeks and a rush of painlessness that has Stiles looking up appreciatively.

“You are the best...”

But Derek is going pale, paler, stumbling slightly.

Stiles takes Derek’s hands by the wrists and drags them off his skin. The effect is immediate, the throbbing back steady as a pulse, but he gets the two of them to a bed and sweeps Derek’s hair off his forehead before lying down and closing his eyes.

“You’re the real,” Stiles says seriously, “the greatest...”

He forgets how to make human noises as his hands go to the sudden drum roll in his head.

Derek reaches out a hand and siphons off a layer of pain, makes it bearable.

Stiles presses his cheek against cool sheets, tries not to open his eyes, just breathes.

“I love you,” he mumbles.

“You don’t have to yell,” Derek says grumpily.

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T KNOW OKAY. 
> 
> title from aluminum by the white stripes


End file.
